Delta Zeta
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: There's always one house that no one wants to join. Full of freaks and losers, Jeff and the others are close to losing their house forever. But can they convince a popular fraternity to help them stay? Multiple pairings, slash
1. Dealing With Alphas

_Title: Delta Zeta_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have but a Triple H action figure and 2 Pixy Stix to my name._

_Summary: There's always one house that no one wants to join. Full of freaks and losers, Jeff and the others are close to losing their house forever. But can they convince a popular fraternity to help them stay? Multiple pairings, slash_

_I've been getting a lot of story ideas. And I started writing this while watching RAW Roulette and the John Cena/R-Truth tables match._

_I'm putting this as Jeff/Adam because I can. And I love that pairing._

_.*._

Delta Zeta.

The lowest of the low when it came to houses at Cameron College. No one ever pledged and no one wanted to. It was full of freaks and losers that nobody liked.

Jeff Hardy. Younger brother to one of the most popular boys in Alpha Phi Alpha, Matt Hardy. With his multiple tattoos and piercings along with the fact that his hair changed colors every day and most of his clothes were skin-tight, he was labeled a freak.

Evan Bourne. A small shy boy that didn't talk to anyone outside those who lived in Delta Zeta.

Cody Rhodes. Younger cousin to one of the most popular boys in Alpha Phi Alpha, Randy Orton. He has kind of a sour mood when he bothers to interact with anyone.

Alexis Michaels. The only girl in the house, younger sister to fellow DeeZee, Shawn Michaels. Her hair was streaked with a different color each day and she didn't dress much like a girl, the reason a lot of other girls made fun of her.

Chris Irvine. A shorter boy that stuck to his guitar most of the time. People labeled him a freak because of the songs he wrote.

Shawn Michaels. Older brother to fellow DeeZee, Alexis Michaels. He usually sticks close to his sister, but he has this nasty little twitch in his leg that could go off at random times.

And then there was Alpha Phi Alpha.

The one house that everyone wanted to get into but few actually did. That's where all the money went, where everything went. It was full of popular boys, boys that both boys and girls wanted.

Adam Copeland. Older brother to fellow Alpha, Jay Reso. He gets everything he wants. Material things, money, men, women, anything.

Randy Orton. Older cousin to the DeeZee, Cody Rhodes. He's on every sports team and excels in everything he does.

Ted DiBiase. The son of the president of Cameron College, he gets everything.

Matt Hardy. Older brother to the DeeZee, Jeff Hardy. He hates his brother for being such a loser and doesn't really care what happens to him.

Jay Reso. Younger brother to fellow Alpha, Adam Copeland. He's president of every club he's in and doesn't fail at much.

Hunter Helmsley. The oldest of the Alphas, he's head of the house and he decides every major decision.

**~.**.~**

"Mr. McMahon, you can't do this!"

Jeff pleaded with the principal of the college as he left Delta Zeta. "We'll get the money somehow," he said. "Please don't shut us down."

Vince sighed, turning back to the blonde. "Jeff, I'll give you a year," he bargained. "If you can't meet the house cost by the end of the year, I'm going to have to shut you down."

"Deal!" Jeff let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon." He walked back inside, leaning back against the door as it closed behind him.

"So, what'd he say?"

Alexis leaned over the broken balcony on the stairs, looking down at the slightly older blonde. "He said if we can raise enough money to pay for the house cost by the end of a year, he won't shut us down," Jeff explained.

"We're never gonna get enough money!" Chris walked out from the living room with his favorite cherrywood guitar strapped against his back. "How the hell are we supposed to raise over $10,000?"

"Thank you, Mr. Optimism," Cody mumbled from where he was sitting on the stairs.

"Shut it, Rhodes," Chris growled, glaring at the brunette.

"We'll find a way to get the money," Shawn said, walking up behind his sister. "We just need to think of something to do to get it."

"Well, we could get jobs," Cody suggested sourly, "but no one's hiring off-campus and everyone on-campus thinks we're freaks and losers."

"What about Matt?" Evan spoke up from his place on a chipped table by the stairs. "Wouldn't he help?"

"Matt hates me," Jeff replied. "If there was a chance for me to leave Delta Zeta and pretty much drop out, he'll try his hardest to see that it happens."

"Well, there's always prostitution," Cody said, standing up. "I'll go get flyers if Jeff will lend us the outfits."

"Would you shut up?" Chris asked. "I'm sick of your bitching!" Cody immediately shut his mouth. "Thank you. Now sit down!" The brunette sat back down on the step.

"Actually, I don't think Cody's idea is too bad," Jeff said.

The other 5 members of Delta Zeta looked at him like he was crazy. "You can't be serious!" they yelled at him.

"No, I don't mean to everyone, just certain people," Jeff explained. "Listen, I've snuck into Alpha Phi Alpha before. I know what my shit brother and his friends say and do in their sleep. If we can get them to pay us for doing stuff, maybe we can make enough to save our house."

"And if not?" Chris asked. He raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "If we don't get enough money, then we just became personal fucktoys for no reason."

"It's worth a shot," Alexis said.

"Alright then, men," Jeff said, clapping his hands together, "and Alexis. Let's get dressed to impress."

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Jeff?"

The youngest Hardy looked up from his drawer to see Alexis standing in his doorway in just a pair of form-fitting jeans and a bra. "Do you have a shirt I could wear?" she asked softly.

"I think so." Jeff dug through his drawer a bit more before pulling out a V-neck that was a bit too small on him and tossing it at the blonde in the doorway. It was a deep blue color to match the streaks in her hair with white detailing all around it. It went down to halfway down her stomach when Alexis pulled it on. "That looks good." She just smiled.

It was at least 10 more minutes before everyone was downstairs and ready to go. Alexis was in the same outfit she'd gotten from Jeff. Jeff was in some tight aquamarine shorts that ended at his knee with a white tanktop and a blue and white plaid shirt open over it. Evan was in some black pants that Jeff had painted a while ago with some red and white starry designs and a gray T-shirt with a different starred design wrapping around his torso. Cody was in some gray jeans and a blue collared shirt, Chris right beside him in some khaki shorts and a white T-shirt with a guitar design on the front. Shawn was standing behind Alexis in faded blue jeans and a red collared button-down.

"Are we ready?" Jeff asked.

"To go start our lives as personal fucktoys for the assholes in Alpha Phi Alpha to pay our house cost?" Cody asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Chris said.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Matt!"

Adam laughed as the football he threw hit the side of Matt's head, the raven turning to glare at him. "Get the door!" Adam yelled as he kept laughing.

"Why do I put up with you again?" Matt muttered, standing up.

"Because I'm the only one that believes that you're straight as you so claim," Adam replied with a grin. "You wouldn't want to lose that person, would you?"

"Gotta tell ya, Edge," Matt said, using the blonde's nickname, "I think I can deal without that person." Adam laughed as Matt opened the front door of the house. He frowned when he saw who was standing outside. "What do you losers want?"

"We have a proposition for you," Jeff said. He struggled to keep his voice at a single level and not yell or growl.

"Hey, guys!" Matt called. Randy, Hunter, Adam, Ted, and Jay came up behind him. "Losers from Delta Zeta have a proposition for us."

"What do you want?" Hunter asked. Since he was the oldest in Alpha Phi Alpha, he was the head of the house and he decided every major decision.

"We have a year to pay our house cost," Jeff started to explain.

"If we don't, Mr. McMahon will shut down our house," Chris finished.

"So we'll finally get rid of the freaks of Delta Zeta?" Randy asked. "That's great."

"We want you to help us," Evan said, his voice soft.

Hunter snorted. "And why would we help you freaks?" he asked.

"We have an idea," Jeff said. "If you want, we'd trade sex for money so we can meet our house cost within a year."

The 6 Alphas looked at each other in interest. "We're listening," Hunter said.

"You'd choose one of us and help us pay our house cost in exchange for sex anywhere, anytime," Jeff explained.

"Alpha meeting," Hunter said. The 6 Alphas walked back into the living room and formed a huddle. "Alright, what do you think?"

"Bet they're tight," Adam said, licking his lips with a grin. "Virgin tight."

"Thank you for your input, Copeland," the older blonde muttered.

"Help them pay for their house," Randy started.

"And get sex anywhere at anytime," Cody finished.

"I like it," Matt added.

"Alright then, it's settled." They walked back out to where the DeeZees were standing. "Okay," Hunter said, "we'll accept your deal. Line up." He looked at his fellow Alphas with a grin. "Boys, choose your new slut."

The 6 members of Alpha Phi Alpha grinned and looked at the 6 DeeZees lined up on their front porch. There were a few uncomfortable minutes for the members of Delta Zeta as they were examined by the Alphas in front of them, but it was finally decided. Adam chose Jeff, Matt chose Alexis, Hunter chose Shawn, Jay chose Chris, Ted chose Cody, and Randy chose Evan.

"Alright, losers," Hunter said. "We'll stop by tomorrow to go over a few things with you. Remember, you proposed the deal, so we have a few rules of our own."

The 6 DeeZees nodded silently and walked back to their own house. "Jeff, what have you gotten us into?" Chris muttered, falling back on the couch when they got inside.

_.*._

_This is gonna be extremely fun:)_

_If you want a situation for a certain pairing, shout it out and I'll work it in. I love hearing from my reviewers anyway:)_


	2. New Rules

_Title: Delta Zeta_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have but a Triple H action figure and 2 Pixy Stix to my name._

_Summary: There's always one house that no one wants to join. Full of freaks and losers, Jeff and the others are close to losing their house forever. But can they convince a popular fraternity to help them stay? Multiple pairings, slash_

_Just watched Undertaker lose to Kane at Hell in a Cell 2010. Kinda depressing._

_**SwantonEnigma—**__Glad you like my stories:) It makes me feel good when people say that.  
><em>_**slashdlite—**__He just may have. We won't know until the time comes though, won't we?  
><em>_**jeffhardyluvsme—**__I know, I wanted Matt/Evan, but I love Randy/Evan just a bit more right now and I like Matt/Alexis as well, so, yeah…;)  
><em>_**eeelleira—**__Glad you like the story:) It's really fun to write._

_If you want a certain pairing to be focused on for a chapter or a place for someone to have sex/a kink for someone to have, shout it out:)_

_.*._

Jeff stumbled downstairs when he heard someone knocking on the door, dressed only in the pink shorts he slept in. He yawned loudly as he opened the door.

"Glad to see you dressed up for us," Hunter smirked, the rest of the Alphas standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Chris walked out from the living room wearing only a pair of cotton pajama pants with guitars patterned all over. "It's fucking early."

"We're here because we said we'd be here in the morning," Hunter said. "Ted, Randy, Matt, let's go get our sluts up."

The 4 Alphas headed upstairs, going in different directions to find the rooms of the 4 remaining DeeZees.

Hunter grinned when he opened the door to a room near the end of a hallway. "Hey, Matt!" he called. "Found ours!"

Matt made his way to where the older blonde was, grinning at the sight. There were two beds in the room, each on a different side of the room. Clothes covered the floor and were thrown over chairs and closet doors and a few other things were visible on the floor and dressers. Alexis was lying in the bed closest to the window on her stomach in a green and white baseball shirt and some black shorts, the blankets tangled around her legs. Shawn was lying in the bed on the other side of the room in a pair of red flannel pants with the blanket covering just his feet.

"Michaels! Wake up!" Matt yelled.

The two siblings jerked awake, sitting up immediately. "What, Jeff?" Alexis groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's too early for this. It's Saturday. We don't have classes today."

"What do you want?" Shawn asked, looking at the two Alphas standing in the doorway.

"Get up and get downstairs," Hunter ordered. "Both of you. Now."

Alexis and Shawn gave twin groans and rolled out of bed. "I'm going to kill Jeff," the younger blonde said as they walked downstairs.

On the other side of the hall, Ted and Randy had found their own DeeZees and were just watching them sleep.

"We should wake them up," Ted said, looking over at the brunette.

Randy shrugged; Evan and Cody's rooms were right across the hall from each other. "Or we could try and get sex," he suggested.

Ted thought about it for a second. "Naw, Hunt will kill us for doing that before he goes over the rules and stuff like that," he decided. He cracked his knuckles. "Let's go."

Jeff and Chris looked up when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Alexis and Shawn walked down together with Matt and Hunter right behind them. Randy and Ted weren't far behind, Evan and Cody slung across their shoulders, Evan in black pants with starred designs and Cody in blue shorts with gold detailing. The 6 members of Delta Zeta made their way over to the living room and sat down, Alexis's arm wrapped around Evan's shoulders to try and keep him awake as Cody leaned on her on the other side.

"Okay, sluts, ready for your new rules?" Hunter asked, he and the other Alphas standing in front of the DeeZees.

"Stop calling us sluts," Cody mumbled sleepily, his head resting on Alexis's shoulder.

"We will call you whatever we want because you belong to us now," Randy argued with a grin.

"New rules," Hunter continued. "You will not let anyone touch you in any way. I don't care if it's your best friend. Someone touches you and we find out, well…" He chuckled. "You don't wanna know what'll happen."

"Take out your cell phones," Adam ordered. They complied, their movements slow and sleepy. "You'll get these back by the end of the day."

"You suggested this deal and you will follow through with it," Randy said. "Try and break it and this house will be gone before you know what happened."

"You agreed to sex anywhere at anytime," Matt continued. "You can bet we'll be taking advantage of that every chance we get."

"Do you understand?" Ted asked.

The people sitting in front of them nodded, their movements still slow and sleepy.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, is there any more ice cream?" Jeff called from the kitchen.

"I'm eating it!" Chris yelled back.

Jeff frowned and walked out to the living room. Chris was sitting on the couch with a carton of vanilla ice cream and a spoon, the TV playing an old wrestling tape in front of him. "Move over," the slightly older blonde said. He sat down next to Chris and pulled out a spoon, scooping out some ice cream for himself.

"Hey, our phones are back," Cody said, walking into the living room with Evan, Shawn, and Alexis behind him. He tossed the cell phones back one by one. "Found them on the porch along with these."

Jeff looked at the thick leather bracelet that was tossed at him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of 'Edge' in curvy red script. "What is this?" he asked.

"The note just said we had to keep them on at all times," Cody replied. "You know as much as I do right now."

_You think you know me_

_On this day_

_I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life_

Everyone looked around in confusion when they heard the music, not really sure where it was coming from. "Um, Jeff?" Evan piped up. "That's your phone."

Jeff frowned and picked up his phone. Sure enough, it was ringing, 'EDGE' plastered on the screen as the caller. "Hello?" he asked as he answered.

"Hello there, Jeffrey." Adam's voice came over the phone. "Glad to know you got your phone back."

"Yeah, so, what do you want?" Jeff asked.

"You know the supply shed behind the gym?"

"Yeah."

"Be there in 10 minutes. Dress as slutty as you can."

"Hey, wait—!"

Jeff stared at his phone when the call cut off. "What's wrong?" Evan asked as Jeff stood up and started up the stairs with his spoon still sticking out of his mouth.

"Looks like we're getting our first house payment sooner than we thought," the blonde called down before his door slammed shut.

"You think Adam will go easy on him?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know," Shawn replied, looking up the stairs.

**~.**.~**

Jeff sped past his fellow housemates and out the door of Delta Zeta, rushing as fast as he could to get to the supply shed behind the gym. There was no one there when he opened the door so he took the time to look at his reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall, a dingy bulb hanging from the ceiling the only light in the small shed.

A tight black miniskirt clung to his hips and barely hid the sight of the purple thong Jeff wore underneath. A hot pink mesh top stuck to his skin with no sleeves and the bottom barely reaching the top of his skirt, the straps of his thong pulled up on his hips. The leather bracelet was still around his wrist but he'd left his phone at the house, pulling his red-dyed hair up in two pigtails with black liner applied messily around his eyes. He froze when he heard a low whistle come from behind him.

Adam grinned as he leaned against the door, his arms crossed. "Well, don't you look like a little slut," he purred. "This all for me?"

"You asked for it," Jeff muttered. "What more do you want?"

"Let's see." Adam's grin never faded as he walked around the smaller blonde. "Get on your knees with your hands behind your back."

"What am I going to have to do?" Jeff asked as he complied with the older's request.

"Oh, and one more thing," Adam added. "No talking. Unless the words coming out of your mouth are 'Adam', 'harder', 'faster', or 'fuck me', I don't wanna hear anything."

Jeff wanted to protest, but if he did, he'd be breaking the deal and he needed the money for his house. "Adam," he said. He looked up at the blonde standing in front of him, silently asking him what to do next.

"Open your mouth," Adam ordered. He started to unzip his pants, his cock visibly straining against the denim. "I know you like to suck on lollipops, so let's see how well you can suck on this."

Jeff swallowed thickly when Adam pulled out his cock, groaning as he stroked it a few times. "Open up, slut," he said, tapping the head against Jeff's mouth.

Jeff glared up at the blonde. _Not a slut_, he thought. He opened his mouth and took the head of Adam's cock into his mouth. Adam groaned and one hand flew to the younger's head as Jeff ran his tongue across the head of his cock, the barbell in his tongue running across the slit.

"Fuck, Jeff," Adam moaned, both hands now twisting in the dyed hair. Jeff whined softly when the blonde tugged harshly on his hair. "Come on, slut, suck me good and proper. Wouldn't want my cock all dry when I fuck you, would we?"

Jeff shook his head, not wanting the threat to come true at all and upped his game. He took Adam further down his throat, thanking whatever spirit up above that he didn't have a gag reflex. He hummed around Adam's cock.

Adam suddenly pulled Jeff off his cock, bending him over the bench in the middle of the room. He moved Jeff's skirt up and ripped his thong off. He pressed the head of his cock against Jeff's pucker, grinning at the small whine he got. "What do you want, slut?" he prompted. "You want me to fuck you?"

Jeff didn't want to say it, but he needed to. "Adam, fuck me," he said.

Adam just grinned. He pressed his cock against Jeff's pucker, but didn't enter. "Come on, little slut, you can do better than that," he said.

Jeff took a deep breath. "Please, please, Adam," he begged. "I want to feel your big cock tearing my ass in half. Please fuck me hard."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Jeff screamed when Adam thrust harshly into him, his back arching in pained pleasure when Adam jabbed his prostate. Soft whines and moans escaped his throat as Adam thrust roughly into him, his chest bouncing off the bench with the force of his thrusts. Jeff groaned when Adam grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"Open your eyes," he ordered, never missing a beat as he kept snapping his hips forward. Jeff slowly opened his eyes, catching Adam's in the mirror in front of them. "That's it, look at yourself. Getting fucked like the slut you are."

"Adam," Jeff moaned, his eyes never leaving Adam's in the mirror.

"You like getting fucked by me, don't you?" Adam asked. He reached around and gripped Jeff's cock, stroking it roughly. "Come on, Jeff, you like getting fucked by me, don't you?"

Jeff nodded, crying out his release as Adam stabbed his prostate and covering the bench in his seed. Adam groaned at the constricting walls around his cock and released not long after, filling the young Hardy to the brim.

Adam grinned as he pulled out of Jeff, tucking himself back into his pants. "That was pretty good, slut," he said, patting Jeff on the ass. "We'll have to do this again sometime." He left Jeff in the supply shed alone and headed back to Alpha Phi Alpha.

"So, how was my brother?" Matt asked as the blonde walked into the house.

Adam just grinned. "Perfect," he purred pleasantly. He looked over and saw Alexis sleeping on the couch, a thick leather bracelet with 'Matt' in curvy blue script on her wrist. "Why is she here?"

Matt shrugged. "I was hard and she gives good head," he replied. They both looked over when the door to their house opened and a sleepy Evan wandered in.

"Ally," he said softly, going over to the couch. "Ally, I had a bad dream."

Alexis yawned and scooted over on the couch. Evan climbed onto the couch in front of her, closing her eyes as she wrapped an arm around him. Matt and Adam looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

_.*._

_I don't really like the sex, but it's better than nothing. I pretty much just BSed that whole scene in 10 minutes. Not really proud of it._


	3. Alpha Party

_Title: Delta Zeta_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have but a Triple H action figure and 2 Pixy Stix to my name._

_Summary: There's always one house that no one wants to join. Full of freaks and losers, Jeff and the others are close to losing their house forever. But can they convince a popular fraternity to help them stay? Multiple pairings, slash_

_You know, I'm sure there's something better for me to do other than sit in the basement and watch Chucky 3. But…I like what I'm doing, so I'm gonna keep doing it._

_Thank you to Adam and Matt for helping me with translations because I only know Spanish and that's not helping me at the moment._

_**jeffhardyluvsme – **__Glad you like it:)  
><em>_**SwantonEnigma – **__My favorite pairing, too! Glad you like the chapter:)  
><em>_**slashdlite – **__Yeah, I know there's really no sensitivity, but the deal is just starting out. I think the sex scenes in the beginning will kinda be like that, but as we get along further into the story, they'll get more sensitive and loving and stuff like that;)  
><em>_**eeelleira – **__Happy to know that you're enjoying it since there's only been 2 chapters so far._

_.*._

"Hey, Ran! Catch!"

Randy didn't even turn around as he held out his hand to catch the tennis ball hurled at his head. "Nice try," he smirked. He tossed it back to Ted.

"What are you even doing?" the brunette asked as he walked over, a bit pissed that he didn't hit the older.

Randy didn't answer for a few seconds, flipping through a few pages in the phone book in front of him. "Trying to find a decent place to order pizza," he finally mumbled under his breath, turning another page. "Alpha party tonight, right?"

"Think Hunter will let us invite our sluts?" Ted asked with a grin.

Randy just laughed.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Jeff."

Chris leaned over the railing of the deck of Delta Zeta, a thick leather bracelet with 'Christian' in curvy gold script around his wrist. Jeff was lying on a towel in the middle of the dying grass in a pair of shorts to try and get a slight tan. "What?" he called up, readjusting the sunglasses on his face.

"Alpha Phi Alpha is having a party tonight," Chris called. "Just got a text. We're required to be there. 8 tonight."

"Does everyone else know?" Jeff asked. He moved up to lean back on his elbows and moved his sunglasses to rest on his forehead. Chris nodded. "Fine, then. We'll go. Not really happy about it, but we'll go."

Chris walked back inside as the youngest Hardy laid back down and headed into the living room. Alexis was asleep on the couch with Evan lying back against her chest, asleep as well, as a random cartoon played on the TV. "Hey, Lex," he said quietly. He gently shook the blonde's shoulder.

Alexis opened her eyes slowly, blinking several times. "What's up, Chrissy?" she asked with a yawn.

"Ev have another bad dream?" he asked, looking at the brunette.

The blonde on the couch nodded. She wiggled around and stood up, making sure Evan was still asleep. "He's been having a lot lately." She sighed and looked down at the sleeping brunette. "He actually came over to Alpha Phi Alpha when he had a bad dream because I was over there."

"Why does he do that?"

Alexis shrugged. "Beats me." She stroked Evan's hair with a smile. "Dormi bene, Evan."

**~.**.~**

**Before I forget, languages:  
>French: Everyone except for Ted and Randy<br>German: Randy, Cody, Alexis, Ted  
>Italian: Evan, Alexis<strong>

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Hunter! Toss me that CD, will ya?"

Hunter looked up at the raven leaning over the side of the railing of the second floor. "Get down here and get it yourself, lazy ass!" he called back.

"Va te faire foutre, Hunter!" Matt yelled. He walked downstairs and grabbed what he wanted before heading back up to the second floor.

"Did you just tell Hunter what I thought you did?" Adam asked as he set up the stereo for the party.

"You know French, Edge, you know what I said," Matt muttered, cursing under his breath as he cut his finger on a broken edge of the CD case. "Shit that hurt."

"Cut yourself on the CD case?" Matt nodded. "I've done that. Should stop bleeding in a minute or so." Adam leaned back on his heels and pressed a button. Puddle of Mudd started playing from the speakers. "So, you gonna fuck your slut tonight?"

Matt grinned. "Got that right," he said. "Elle va apprendre qui elle appartient à ce soir." He didn't speak for a second. "Heard Randy's gonna fuck that little brunette twink of his tonight, too."

Adam grinned.

**~.**.~**

Jeff stretched his arms over his head as he looked through his closet. Since it was an Alpha Phi Alpha party, the whole Delta Zeta house was invited and that meant dressing the way the Alphas wanted. And according to Adam, that meant short skirts, fishnet tops, and slutty boots.

"Bastard's lucky I own this stuff," he muttered. It took several minutes, but he was finally ready.

A pair of knee-high black boots with a 4-inch block heel molded onto his legs, pale skin showing until the bottom of a black metallic double-layer skirt with a rhinestone buckle. A neon yellow fishnet tank clung tightly to his skin, the same material of the same color reaching from his knuckles to his elbows. The leather bracelet was still around his wrist and a thin silver chain hung around his neck with a red bow design resting against his chest.

"Parfait."

**.~.**

Evan chewed on his lower lip as he looked at his clothes. _Tight dress, high heels, no underwear_ was the text he'd received from Randy a few minutes ago. "Maybe this is why we never get laundry sorted out in this place," he mumbled under his breath. He spotted one of Jeff's dresses hanging in the middle of his closet and sighed. It would have to do.

Soon enough, a black and black strapless ruched strappy back mini dress was molded to his body, the end stopping halfway down his thighs. Black faux leather peep toe platform shoes with a 5 and a half inch heel were on his feet and they threatened to topple the poor brunette over if he moved too much. Evan chewed on his lip nervously, playing with the thick leather bracelet with 'RKO' in curvy golden script around his wrist.

**.~.**

_Tight shorts and a small shirt with boots._

_Whatever you want as long as it's slutty and shows a lot of skin._

Those were the instructions texted to Alexis and Shawn. They both stood on opposite sides of their room in front of their closets as they tried to find something to wear. "Find anything, Shay?" Alexis asked when she found something that may work.

"I don't have anything like what Hunter wants," Shawn replied. "Can I borrow something?"

"You realize that you're bigger than me and my clothes don't fit you," Alexis said. She dug through her closet. "But I might have something that could fit you. It's big on me anyway."

A dark green one shoulder dress with a cutout rhinestone side clung tightly to Shawn's body, the end ending just under his ass. Black bow peep-toe ankle strap wedge sandals were on his feet, making him at least 3 inches taller. "There," Alexis said as she stood back. "That works for now."

"What about you?" Shawn asked, trying to pull the end of the dress down lower. The leather bracelet with 'Hunter' in curvy bright green script slid down lower on his wrist.

"I've got it covered," Alexis said, pulling a few things out of her closet.

Turquoise short shorts with a matching belt were on her lower body along with a pair of over the knee black velvet boots with a 1-inch platform and a 5-inch heel. A black top didn't cover much of her torso with a butterfly design in a crop style with a lace-up crop back.

"Anyone touches you and I'll kill them," Shawn threatened, hugging his sister. Alexis just smiled.

**.~.**

Chris muttered curses under his breath as he pulled clothes out of his drawers and tossed them over his head. "Stupid fucking asshole Reso," he muttered. "Tight clothes…"

He finally settled on a pair of fuchsia skinny jeans with a splatter paint design and some white Nike sneakers. A grey open stitched knit sweater hung on his torso and ended just under his ass with ribbing at the wide neck, sleeve cuffs, and the banded bottom. The leather bracelet with 'Christian' in curvy sky blue script ran up his arm when he reached to close the window.

"Stupid fucking asshole dickhead cock sucking…"

**.~.**

Cody dug through his drawers as he tried to look for some clothes. His instructions were pretty clear. _Shorts and a slutty top._ That was all Ted had texted him a few hours ago. He held up a piece of clothing, looking at it curiously. "Maybe…"

10 minutes later and Cody was all dressed. A pair of champagne and black shorts with lace and elastic details with a lace-up tie closure and a charcoal off the shoulder metallic thread knitted sweater that ended at his lower back with a pair of black faux leather mid-calf slouched dress boots with a 3 and a half inch heel.

"This'll…This'll work," Cody muttered, smoothing down his sweater and frowning when the leather bracelet with 'Ted' in curvy teal script almost slid off his wrist.

**~.**.~**

The six members of Delta Zeta walked slowly into Alpha Phi Alpha, looking around nervously. Everywhere they looked there were kids drinking and making out, all not paying any attention to them. "Fuck, there's a lot of people here," Chris said as he looked around.

"Alpha Phi Alpha is the most popular house here," Jeff said. "It would be weird if there weren't a lot of people."

Evan clung tightly to Alexis as they worked their way through the crowds. "Why does he always stick close to you again?" Cody asked as they walked.

Alexis shrugged. "I think it's because he trusts me as a girl and he feels like I can protect him like a mother," she replied.

"Good enough," the brunette muttered.

"Hello there, Evan."

Randy suddenly walked up to the brunette with a smirk on his face. "How's my slut doing tonight?" Evan shivered and tried to hide behind Alexis. "Now that's not what I want to hear." He grabbed the brunette's arm. "Come on." Evan tried to resist. "Do you want to break your deal then? We'll have your house torn down by tomorrow."

Alexis frowned and leaned over. "Non preoccuparti, Evan. Andrà tutto bene. Se ti fa male, dimmi e sarò contento di strappare il suo cazzo fuori per voi."

Evan nodded and allowed himself to be led away from the other members of his house. "Hey, Lex, my brother's walking toward you," Jeff warned when he saw the older Hardy out of the corner of his eye.

Alexis swallowed thickly when she felt a hand run up her arm from behind, another one running over the planes of her stomach. "Hello there, my little slut," Matt said with a smirk. He looked over at Jeff. "Heard Adam fucked you good and hard, little brother."

"Fuck off, Matt," the blonde muttered, walking away.

Matt chuckled. "Seems my fuck-up of a brother doesn't like talking about the deal he agreed to," he said, the blonde he was touching shivering at the breath hitting her ear. "Come on. Let's see how the littlelst Michaels feels." He led Alexis up to his room, kicking the door shut with his foot.

Matt grinned, circling the blonde. "You look good, Alexis," he said. "But I'm gonna have to tell you to take it off."

Alexis nodded. "Of course," she muttered. "What do you want me to do, Matt? I'm pretty sure you don't want just a blowjob this time."

"Glad you're learning," Matt smirked. He sat down at the chair at his desk and leaned back. "I want you to undress. Don't tease."

Alexis just smirked. She reached for the ties on her shirt, teasing only a bit. "How do I know what you consider teasing?" she questioned.

Matt growled. He pushed himself out of his chair and pulled Alexis down to the floor. She whined softly when she hit the hard floor. Matt paid no attention as he practically ripped her clothes off, tossing them aside but leaving her boots on. He licked at her breasts, nipping and sucking at the skin around them. Alexis moaned softly.

Matt chuckled darkly. "Does my little slut like that?"

Alexis hated that she did. She nodded as the raven moved down to her stomach, his tongue circling her belly button. "Stay there," he growled. He stood up and pulled his clothes off, tossing them to the floor as well.

Alexis looked up at him, a bit confused. "What about the bed?" she asked.

Matt just grinned darkly. "My slut is getting taken on the floor," he said as he pulled a condom on. "Where she deserves to be taken."

Alexis gulped nervously as Matt descended on her again. He teased her entrance with his cock. "Is this what the slut wants?" he teased. Alexis still hated herself, but she nodded. She wanted him to fuck her through the floor hard and fast no matter how much she hated it. Matt grinned and slowly entered her. "Sorry, but you only get half of your request." He started to slowly fuck her.

Alexis whined and thrust her hips up to meet his. "Matt, please, I'm begging you," she whined. "Please fuck me."

"Glad you begged, Alexis," Matt groaned. "Your wish is my command." He started thrusting harder and faster, rubbing her clit in time.

After a minute of rough thrusts Alexis felt the tingle in her stomach and reached her climax with a cry. Matt moaned loudly as he came with a final thrust, breathing heavily.

**~.**.~**

Evan didn't speak as he was led into Randy's room, the door closing behind them. "Didn't think you'd have an outfit like that in your closet, Bourne," Randy said, looking the smaller man up and down appreciatively.

"I-It's Jeff's, I think," Evan said nervously.

"It looks good on you," Randy said with a grin. He moved closer. Evan squeaked softly when he hit the edge of the bed and fell backwards onto it. "But you know where it would look better?" The older brunette kneeled over him on the bed and leaned down. "On the floor."

Evan screeched when Randy bit down hard on the side of his neck, sucking harshly to form a bruise. "R-Randy," he whimpered softly, feeling fingers trace lightly up and down his sides.

"You know, you look so good, I don't think I can wait much longer," Randy said, running his mouth over Evan's throat. "Let's get you out of this dress."

Evan obediently lifted his arms so Randy could pull his dress off, shivering at the slight breeze in the room. He moaned softly when Randy circled his entrance with a lubed up finger, pushing in a bit. "Randy," he whimpered in pain when a second finger pushed into his ass.

"Shhh," the older brunette said, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down. "Don't worry. I'm not intentionally trying to hurt you."

"Umph!" Evan moaned when Randy probed at his prostate, bucking his hips back. "There!"

Randy grinned, thrusting his fingers into that spot again. "That feel good, Bourne?" he teased.

Evan nodded frantically. "Feels so good.." he moaned, bucking his hips back against Randy's fingers. "Please, Randy."

"You want something bigger?" Randy asked. The small brunette nodded with a moan. "Then I'll give you something bigger." Evan whined softly when the fingers left him, freezing when something bigger poked at his entrance. "Beg for it, Bourne."

"Please, Randy," Evan whimpered. "Fuck me. Make me scream."

"For such a shy little boy, you're acting pretty needy," Randy teased before he thrust cleanly into the small brunette beneath him. Evan moaned as a rough rhythm was started, his back arching at the constant onslaught to his prostate.

"Mphm.. Randy.. so good.." Evan moaned loudly. Randy's name left his lips as one final hit to his prostate sent him over the edge and he released over his stomach.

"Fuck, I didn't even touch you," Randy grinned. He thrust a few more times into the smaller brunette before he came himself. He pulled out of Evan with a groan. He fell onto the bed as his breathing regulated, closing his eyes.

Evan watched the older man fall asleep, tilting his head to the side. "Buona notte, Randy," he whispered. He slowly stood up and pulled his dress back on, wincing at the pain in his lower back. He looked up when the door opened and Alexis poked her head in, her hair all messed up and her clothes wrinkled on her body.

"Andiamo, Evan," she whispered. "Abbiamo bisogno di andare." Evan nodded and slowly made his way over to the blonde.

"Mmph…Gott sei gut, Evan fühlt...Wenig härter…" Randy moaned in his sleep.

Alexis blushed when she heard the brunette. "What'd he say?" Evan asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing important. Come on, Cody's waiting for us."

_.*._

_Gotta be honest. BSed this whole chapter. And btw, all lemons featuring Matt and Alexis are being written by the ever lovely Miss __**jeffhardyluvsme**__. She's writing them and I'm just tweaking/adding stuff._

_And I'm not sure all my translations are correct, but I did the best I could._

_**Va te faire**__ – Go fuck yourself (French)_

_**Elle va apprendre qui elle appartient**__** à ce**__** soir**__ – (She's gonna learn who she belongs to tonight (French)_

_**Dormi bene**__ – Sleep tight (French)_

_**Parfait**__ – Perfect (French)_

_**Non preoccuparti**__**, **__**Evan**__**. **__**Andrà tutto bene**__**. **__**Se ti**____**fa male**__**, dimmi **__**e**____**sarò contento di**____**strappare**____**il suo cazzo**____**fuori**____**per voi**__ – Don't worry, Evan. You'll be fine. If he hurts you, I'll gladly tear his dick off for you (Italian)_

_**Buona notte**__ – Good night (Italian)_

_**Andiamo, Evan. Abbiamo bisogno di andare**__ – Come on, Evan. We need to go (Italian)_

_**Gott sei**____**gut,**____**Evan**____**fühlt.**____**Wenig**__**härter**__ – God that feels good, Evan. Little harder (German)_


	4. Punishment?

_Title: Delta Zeta_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have but a Triple H action figure and 2 Pixy Stix to my name._

_Summary: There's always one house that no one wants to join. Full of freaks and losers, Jeff and the others are close to losing their house forever. But can they convince a popular fraternity to help them stay? Multiple pairings, slash_

_I finally have DX Triple H and Shawn Michaels action figures with removable glowsticks, shirts, and hats. Life is good again:)_

_The Matt/Alexis in this is beautifully written by the ever lovely Miss __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ with a few tweaks and added things by yours truly._

_Oh, and btw, this chapter focuses on Matt and Alexis._

_.*._

Matt and Adam walked toward their Calculus class together. "Where were you during breakfast?" Matt asked. "Helmsley was going crazy 'cause he couldn't find you."

"He needs to learn to keep his big nose out of my business," Adam said. He kicked a pinecone at a bunch of freshman girls, grinning as they squealed. "If he asks again, I was fucking my little slut in the supply shed behind the gym."

Matt laughed. "Should've known," he said. He stopped suddenly, frowning. "You see what I see, Adds?"

Adam looked in the direction Matt was and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. Alexis was standing next to a tree talking to a boy with shaggy brown hair resting down against the collar of his shirt. A boy named Brian Kendrick; he was a Beta at Cameron College. She laughed at something he said and didn't move away as he rested his hand on her waist. "Ooh, that's gonna cost her," Adam said with a grin.

"Tell Helmsley I'm sick and won't make it to any of my classes," Matt growled. "I've got some business to take care of."

Alexis didn't notice when Matt walked up behind her, but Brian sure did. "Hey, Lex, I'll see ya later," he said, quickly walking away.

"Um, bye, Brian," she said, a bit confused. She turned around and breathed in sharply when she saw Matt. "Jesus, Matt, you scared me."

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled angrily.

Alexis looked confused. "What do you mean what do I think I'm doing?" she repeated. "I was talking to Brian before you scared him away."

"You let him touch you," Matt ground out. "You let that fucking asshole touch you, you slut!"

"Brian is my friend!" Alexis yelled back at him. Her head whipped to the side when Matt slapped her hard.

"Remember the rules?" he hissed, jerking the blonde closer. "No one touches you or you and the other sluts lose your house for good." Alexis didn't say anything. "Now you're deciding not to speak?" She still didn't say anything. "Fine." He started to pull her toward Alpha Phi Alpha.

"I have class!" Alexis struggled against Matt's grip. "Shawn will—"

"Shawn's not gonna do a fucking thing because the deal clearly states that I can have my slut anytime and anywhere," Matt interrupted. "So shut up." She frowned when they suddenly stopped. "Actually, I have something that will work even better." Alexis shivered when he suddenly turned around and grabbed the side of her neck. "If I remember, it should be right around…here." He pressed down on a nerve, catching the blonde as she fell unconscious. He smirked. "Knew I paid attention in Finaly's class for something."

Matt carried the unconscious DeeZee to Alpha Phi Alpha, dropping her down on his bed. He went over to the closet and reached up to the high shelf, pulling down a tie. "This'll have to work." He sighed. "You know, you're a lot of trouble for a girl," he muttered as he turned back to the bed. Matt stripped the blonde of her jean shorts and white tanktop, tossing them and her sneakers in a corner to leave her only with her silver cross necklace and the leather bracelet with his name carved in it. He hummed a song under his breath as he busied himself with the start of Alexis's punishment for letting someone touch her, dragging her arms up and tying her wrists together then to the headboard.

"Mmph…" Alexis slowly opened her eyes with a soft moan, blinking a few times. "M-Matt?" she asked nervously. She struggled in her bonds, freezing when Matt's fingers danced lightly over her inner thighs.

"Tell me what you want to do to you," Matt said. He glanced up at his slut, all tied up and struggling to breathe regular again, and his pants grew a bit tighter.

"Nothing! Go away…mmph…" The rugged voice muffled a bit when those same fingers trailed down pretty white thighs.

"Are you sure?" The malicious tone was deep and lusty. The message implied was that the blonde had no choice in the matter.

"Yes-ahhhhh!" Matt leaned down and bit the pert nipple sticking up in the cool air practically begging for attention. Deciding it would be better to fuck now, talk dirty later, Matt spread the legs of the girl beneath him, leering at her pussy. He roughly grabbed both sides of Alexis's ass and spread them, groping and kneading the flesh with his hands. Ignoring the mewls and groans his partner was eliciting, he straddled the naked body beneath him.

Matt ran his hands up to the tie holding Alexis firmly in place and proceeded to gently kiss the side of her mouth. Shock coursed through his body when he realized he wasn't being bitten or lamely shoved off. He leaned up slightly and brought his hand up to slowly remove his shirt one button at a time, keeping his eyes locked in the bright blue eyes he knew so well. Matt kissed down the side of the blonde's neck, licking, biting, sucking, and kissing again. He bit Alexis's ear softly. "You know, I actually like you," he whispered. "I want you to want me." With those words, Matt brought his mouth down on the younger's mouth.

Alexis froze immediately, not knowing how to respond to a kiss from the teen above her. They never kissed. Just fucked. She **knew** getting into a sex-only relationship with the bastard was a bad idea. Especially since it was Jeff's idea to save her home. Crap. The kiss felt really nice, but it made her really want Matt on an intimate level even more. He said he liked her, right? What did he mean by that?

"Just fuck me, bastard," she growled.

Matt laughed. "I'm planning on it." He leaned in, pressing his lips to the girl's once more. Starting softly and adding more pressure as the kiss got more heated. He swiped his tongue against Alexis's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. It was warily granted and he took full advantage of it, thrusting his tongue into the hot cavern to explore every inch of it.

Matt felt his hard on get painful underneath his jeans. He slowly moved his hand down to his crotch, gripping it before sliding his hand back to his belt. Alexis's eyes stayed trained on him the entire time so she could know what he was doing. Matt removed his belt and, after smacking his slut on the ass once, dropped it to the floor. Going without boxers was a good plan because the minute Matt's jeans were undone his hard on popped out standing at attention, leaking from the tip. Leaning up to undo the tie holding Alexis's hands to the headboard, Matt occupied himself with a nipple, rolling it around with his teeth.

After Alexis's arms were free they fell limply to the bed and Matt jumped on the opportunity to explore his slut's body. He ran his hands up and down thighs, arms, and a torso. Matt shifted so that his crotch rubbed up against the girl beneath him and when he heard the small groan from below him, he smiled and bit down on the nearest piece of flesh. Matt began to trail soft kisses down Alexis's body, landing his lips on every bit of Alexis he could find. He would suck and bite, form a bruise, and move on to repeat that same process on another spot.

Meanwhile, Alexis cautiously trailed her hands lightly over the raven locks and tugged a bit. When she heard a moan, she knew that punishment time was over. Alexis shifted and rocked against Matt and managed to flip them over with Matt under Alexis. Satisfied, she began to lick down Matt's stomach, swirling her tongue around each nipple and dipping her tongue into his navel. She heard a dark groan and felt Matt squirm and buck beneath her when she reached his hard on. She licked at the erect dick in a teasing manner then pulled back and watched as her saliva slid down the shaft. She saw tan hands gripping the sheets and watched as the beautiful head in front of her was thrown back into the headboard.

"Holy fuck, don't stop," Matt moaned when he felt his dick being swallowed whole.

The instant that hot wet heat was lifted off, he sat up abruptly, his still hard dick angry and leaking with want. Yet again, he pressed his lips to those of the teen in front of him. Matt reached over to the table beside him and ripped open the condom package sitting there with his teeth, hastily sliding the rubber on. "I'm going to prepare you," he warned.

Alexis nodded, leaning back into the bed and spreading her legs as far open as they could go. Matt licked a sizeable amount of saliva on his fingers and slowly slid his finger into Alexis. He squirmed the finger around then pulled out and quickly shoved two fingers back in.

"Umph.. mngh.. Matt!" The soft moans coming from Alexis made Matt even harder if that was even possible. Alexis was biting her bottom lip, a drop of blood dripping down her chin from the bite. Her whole body was flushed and squirming, her pussy sucking on two of Matt's fingers, begging for something bigger and longer. Matt pumped his fingers a bit faster, the friction feeling great, then added a third one. His other hand reached down to stroke his own shaft in time with every thrust of his fingers. "AAH!"

There. He found it. After that, Matt mercilessly pounded into that one spot, making Alexis squirm and groan with every thrust of his fingers. "Please!" Alexis begged.

"What do you want?" Matt smirked.

"You.. agh.. know what I want, you bastard!"

"Then ask me for it."

"Put it in!" The breathy, panting request was tempting.

"Tell me exactly what you want and maybe I'll comply."

Matt's smirking face made Alexis want to fuck and punch him at the same time. "I want you to take your fucking fingers out of me and put your dick in me. Then move, you asshole!" Alexis yelled, her face red as she panted.

Matt allowed a smile to come to his face. "Ok, then." He pulled his fingers out of the blonde, reveling in the way she gasped at the sudden loss. He pushed Alexis's legs wide open and slowly began to sink the head of his cock into the awaiting heat. When he was fully sheathed, he stayed still for a moment, waiting for Alexis to buck back and give him the go ahead. When he felt that buck accompanied by a groan, he pulled himself most of the way out then slammed back in.

He started impaling Alexis with his hard dick, shoveling deeper and deeper into her body. With every passing moment their body temperatures went up and the amount of sweat on both of them grew. He drove into that sweet, tight hole hard. He rammed in over and over and both Alexis and Matt made groans and grunts that let everyone in the surrounding 10 miles know what they were doing.

It was like a dance. A violent, sweaty, hot, sticky, messy dance. Their bodies moved in unison, every thrust amplifying the pain and pleasure coursing through their bodies. The pain only made it hotter. Alexis felt filled to the brim and Matt was lost in the tight heat of his partner. The friction nearly melted both of them.

A slight tilt of Matt's hips was all that was needed to hit Alexis's G-Spot and when he hit that spot, Alexis let out a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a scream. It was deep and throaty and sent vibrations down her entire body. Sweat was dripping off of both people, soiling the sheets.

Alexis's body arched as she attempted to handle the force of Matt's dick driving into her. "So.. tight." A hoarse whisper was all that Matt could manage to grind out.

"Yes.. harder.. ngh! Matt!" Alexis yelled out. She felt a hand wind into her hair and yank her head backwards, whimpering at the feeling. She started to buck back against Matt's cock, trying to keep in time with Matt's thrusts. Sweat was dripping all over Matt's back but honestly, he couldn't care less. Heat was pooling in the blonde's stomach and from the erratic thrusts coming from Matt, Alexis could tell that he wouldn't last much longer either. "Matt.. cumming.. I have to.."

"Cum, baby," Matt ground out through clenched teeth. "Cum all over my dick."

With one last thrust to her G-Spot, Matt felt Alexis's muscles constrict and milk every ounce of cum out of him. White splashed before his eyes and he fought not to pass out. Alexis came in a similar way very soon after.

"That was.. good." The last part came as a whisper and the teens fell asleep, their bodies still in union with one another.

**~.**.~**

Jeff looked around in confusion when he didn't see Alexis anywhere. Classes were done for the day and the rest of the DeeZees were already in the house and doing whatever they were doing, but the blonde girl wasn't anywhere to be found. "Hey, Shawn!" he called up the stairs. The older blonde walked into view. "You seen Lex anywhere?"

Shawn shook his head. "Not since breakfast," he replied.

"Kay, thanks." Jeff walked back toward the living room, stopping when he heard voices from outside. He peeked out the curtains and watched.

Matt held Alexis's hand as she walked up to the door. "You gonna let someone else touch you again?" he asked as she reached for the doorknob.

Alexis gave a small grin. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe, maybe not." Matt growled possessively and brought Alexis in for a rough kiss. "Okay…not."

"Better." Matt lifted her hand to his face with a grin and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "En fait, je vous le souhaitez," he said, repeating the words he'd spoken earlier, but this time in French. "Je veux que tu me veux."

Alexis didn't say anything as she pulled out of his grip and walked into Delta Zeta, closing the door behind her. "Fuck," she breathed, falling to the ground as she leaned back against the door.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at the blonde.

"Just…part of the deal." _A part that I don't want to think about right now._

_.*._

_Done with another chapter._

_If you want a chapter to focus on a certain pairing or you want something to happen between a certain pairing, shout it out and I'll roll with it. I love using ideas people give me anyway:)_

_**En fait, je vous le souhaitex. **__**Je veux que tu me veux – **__I actually like you. I want you to want me (French)_


End file.
